


ghost lights

by wastedyouthenterthevoid



Category: Rainbow (Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/pseuds/wastedyouthenterthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— я знаю, почему ты здесь.<br/>— почему?<br/>— ты ждешь меня.</p><p>(сборник)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshall_line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/gifts).



__1 am, seoul

 

в чужом городе, в чужой стране, момо нашла ее. под ослепительным черным ночным небом. в одинокой черноте, в которой застревает протянутая перед собственным лицом пятерня, под избитыми телами расколотых фонарей. в тусклом свете наполовину спрятанной за облаками луны. старая улица на самой окраине, давно забывшая о прежнем лоске и ярких красках. проглоченная темнотой. в ней, казалось, выцвело само время. но момо знала, что все будет в порядке. именно здесь и сейчас — скоро все станет в порядке. она сидела, забросив ногу на ногу, согнувшаяся, почти уткнувшаяся кончиком носа в правое колено. ночь в самом конце лета, когда ладони уже начинают подмерзать, но носить перчатки все еще слишком рано. но момо была уверена: будь у нее в кармане одна пара сейчас, она бы обязательно ее надела. непроглядная ночь, неприветливая, но она все равно ждала чего-то/кого-то. потому что знала: в этот раз придут обязательно. в чужой город, в чужую страну.

и момо ощущала всем сердцем легкое волнение, не покидавшее ее с самого утра, осевшее пылью из болезненных спазмов, но. она не смогла бы перестать, даже если бы захотела. поэтому момо, изредка подергиваясь от холода, отчаянно пыталась слиться с окружением, опуститься в самую черноту. момо хотела, чтобы она приняла ее. по-другому нельзя.

момо нашла ее спустя два часа оттягивания рукавов черного мягкого свитера и девятнадцать лет ожидания, поисков смыслов и скитаний с одним лишь протертым рюкзаком за спиной. мина была худой девочкой, одетой в одно только тонкое платье с красными цветами. красными. момо улыбнулась ей сквозь густую ночь губами, глазами, всем телом. момо казалось, что даже ее сердце улыбалось мине и светилось ярче, чем уплывшее за линию горизонта солнце. именно здесь и сейчас.

 

— я знаю, почему ты здесь.

— почему?

— ты ждешь меня.

— верно. а ты?

— а я к тебе пришла.

момо нашла ее.

 

( ее зовут мина и она прекрасна)


	2. Chapter 2

это день словно был готов к ним, создан для них. вместе с розовым небом, утренней росой на траве и льющимися в тишину птичьими голосами, поющими со смущением, словно им — птицам — неловко за кем-то подглядывать.

— и все это — наше, — момо улыбается, легко качает головой, и ее пшеничные волосы чуть колышутся на ветру. у нее под ногами влажный зеленый ковер, момо смеется: щекотно. у мины яркие искусанные губы, почти алые, и большой шуршащий венок на голове, рожденный не под ее пальцами. в сердце ничего, кроме счастья и особого спокойствия, что бывает только в правильный день, окруженный свежестью и свободой со всех сторон. даже если завтра будет иначе, а лето закончится. 

оно останется у момо на щеке, у самого края, в сантиметре от левого уха, в неловком поцелуе, горящем на коже. или воспоминаниях о босых ногах мины с налипшим на стопы песком от долгих танцев на голой земле. или в застрявших в волосах обрывках листьев. небо мягкое, розовое. улыбается тоже.

— а ты — моя?


	3. на высоте

тэён знает, что сердце джессики не здесь. где-то далеко, на пугающей ее саму высоте, где крылья самолетов прорезают облака и воздух, где полет и свобода, где настоящий и единственный дом джессики, стремящейся на волю, как птица, запертая в кованой причудливой клетке. для джессики это чужое, у джессики сбивается дыхание от нехватки кислорода и страха. а тэён смотрит.

 

смотрит и отпускает в небо, туда, где ей место. потом тоскует одна, такая маленькая во всей этой просторной двухкомнатной, и терпеливо ждет, говоря, что джессике всегда есть, куда возвращаться. тэён сама боится тоже, но страх этот не за себя и не из-за чего-то еще постороннего, он только за одного единственного человека в ее жизни. тэён пишет в блокноте: джес-си-ка — и только поэтому. отправляет смски, волнуется и стискивает в руках одеяло, пытаясь внюхаться: они с джессикой накрываются одним, но о ней не напоминает ничего, и тэён иногда кажется, что джессику девочку-которая-любит-небо она себе вообразила. но она открывает шкаф, видит там не только свои вещи и успокаивает сама себя:

 

— ну вот. перестань, тэён, ладно?

 

просто дом тэён никогда не станет полноценным домом для джессики. и это нормально, тэён уже, наверное, привыкла. в конце концов, все равно слишком глупо ревновать к небу. даже если там чужое сердце. тэён это переживет. до тех пор, пока джессика будет возвращаться. уставшая и измученная, но счастливая джессика с растрепанными волосами, торчащими во все стороны и кое-как собранными в хвост.

 

— я скучала.

 

— и я, но, знаешь. я все еще не понимаю, почему ты возвращаешься, если твое сердце, оно.

 

— почему? потому что у меня есть еще одно. маленькое, глупое и стоит передо мной в совершенно нелепом свитере. откуда у нас вообще мог такой взя— 

 

а потом тэён целует ее, и в этот момент все остальное теряет свое значение.


	4. тихо, осторожно

тэён казалось, что оно пришло как-то само по себе: тихо, осторожно, так, словно боялось быть замеченным. маленькое, пугливое, как и она сама, чувство. так зима сменяется весной: ты поднимаешь голову в небо и замечаешь первых прилетевших птиц, талый снег на подоконнике и большие лужи во дворе, которые приходится перепрыгивать по дороге в школу и обратно. так ощущаешь в воздухе знакомую теплоту марта или запах свежей выпечки из окна на первом этаже, в которое хочется залезть по-хулигански, ободрав колготки и расцарапав ноги до саднящих ран.

в какую-то секунду раскатывающееся ленивое спокойствие сменилось волнением и покрасневшими ушами, когда тэён долго копалась в себе, болтая ногами в воздухе и скрипя не смазанными качелями. рядом - пустая. ей почему-то захотелось, чтобы там кто-то был именно сейчас. в сердце кольнуло, как в палец во время забора крови.

это было очень глупо и ровно настолько же искренне. тэён хотелось поделиться; казалось, не сделай она этого - лопнет, не сдержится. она чувствовала себя поднявшейся корочкой пирога или пленкой над поверхностью молока. она жаждала, чтобы ей помогли и не дали подняться на растущем, принимающем форму чувстве до самого неба. а оно мартовским днем почти чистое. никакого снега.

тихо, осторожно.  
тэён полюбила джессику.  
не с первого взгляда или взмаха ресниц - их, наверное, за все время случались миллионы. тэён слишком долго ее знала. с самого детства, потому что соседние подъезды и одинаковая плюшевая игрушка тюленя с глазами-пуговицами и маленьким милым хвостом. восьмилетняя тэён говорила, что это, должно быть, судьба. говорила со знанием дела, улыбаясь по-доброму и так, словно понимала, что это в действительности значит. время бежало, тэён росла - джессика была рядом и дарила солнце, что не давало тэён ни единого шанса ее не любить.

джессика в памяти тэён была длинными густыми волосами, ужасно мягкими, слишком приятными на ощупь; первой бутылкой алкоголя, распитой на двоих; увитыми цветами платьями чуть выше колена; большими солнечными очками; улыбкой, которую она сама всегда отражала; выученным наизусть номером мобильного телефона; холодными ногами под одеялом; лучом света, медовой каплей радости.

у тэён были расцарапаны не коленки, а сердце. очень нежно, очень по-мартовски. уши продолжали гореть алым, почти в огне, все внутри не переставало пузыриться и подниматься ближе к горлу. тэён глубоко дышала остывшим вечереющим воздухом. тэён любила (тихо, осторожно).


	5. ты называешь

  
  


тэён знала, что расстояние не решало  _ проблему _ . где бы она ни была, что бы она ни делала — джессика все еще оставалась джессикой (которую тэён любила). они созванивались иногда, не чаще раза в месяц; не от нехватки времени, а от переизбытка затвердевшей неловкости, которая отодвигала их друг от друга куда сильнее, чем новые города, чем америка. американская мечта. джессика с пять минут рассказывала о том, как все ярко и здорово, а тэён молчала. тэён нечего было сказать. 

 

— знаешь, в чем все дело?

— а?

— ты называешь свои чувства  _ проблемой _ . 

 

джессика нажала на красную кнопку и вышла. оффлайн. тэён долго смотрела на окно скайпа на рабочем столе и не могла понять, что с ней не так. с ней самой. потому что с джессикой все было  в порядке — джессика всегда знала, что чувствовала и чего хотела, тэён — нет. на аватаре джессика улыбалась сказочно, наверное, так же ярко, как и огни нью-йорка по ночам. тэён никогда его не видела, но заранее не принимала, потому что он забирал у нее единственного человека, которого она не хотела от себя отпускать. и которого отпустила. 

 

джессика ждала долго. дни, недели, месяцы. тэён любила ее тихо, тэён любила ее со страхом, тэён молчала. даже тогда, когда билет уже был забронирован, а чемоданы — собраны процентов на восемьдесят. тэён сидела на ее кровати — большой, мягкой — и пружинила, дергая ногами, пока джессика примеряла старые вещи и решала, что взять с собой, чтобы потом не жалеть. если вдруг она не вернется. или если она вернется слишком поздно. 

джессика аккуратно складывает вещи, пытаясь сэкономить максимум пространства, пока не оборачивается в сторону тэён, все также сидя на полу, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрит (грустно, устало).

  
— я ждала так долго, — тэён не нашлась, что на это ответить.


	6. чб male!taengsic

черное, белое. белое, черное. тэён понимает, что они с суёном всю жизнь играют в шахматы — то ли от скуки, то ли потому, что за гранью этого ничего больше давно не существует. не стоит ни о чем думать, не стоит ни о чем помнить. это почти как дышать или моргать. или любить?. только он успел запутаться в том, чей сейчас ход. суён говорит ему: “ _ иди _ ”. и тэён идет хотя бы потому, что его толкает в спину не только ветер (а что же еще, кроме суёновской черно-белой решительности). на соревнование это совсем не похоже. просто черное, белое. белое, черное. продолжай, играй и не сбивайся.   
  
а если забудешь, чей ход, я подтолкну


	7. спасибо

джессику всегда возвращает (что бы то ни было: будь то коротко брошенная фраза, случайное напоминание или скользящая мысль в ее собственной голове). сегодня — это сама тэён. джессика, затаив дыхание, открывает уведомление, а там.

— ты представь только. это так глупо. я выкрасила волосы во что-то сумасшедшее дома, как всегда, ты же знаешь, и их пришлось срезать. вот этими руками самолично отрезала куски, чтобы подравняли потом. смотреть не могла, — а потом тэён в скайп просится. и там она все такая же маленькая, и у нее волосы свисают на плечи огрызками. джессика сначала глаза закатывает, а потом смеется от души, прикрывая рот ладонью. может ей все еще больно и по-другому никогда не будет, но тэён, в отличие от нее самой, находит силы и повод для звонка. и джессика ей мысленно говорит спасибо. 

— не за что, — глаза ее блестят по-доброму, совсем как раньше, — не за что.


	8. из истории в

тэён рассказывала ей сказки. ничего необычного, ничего нового, но что-то заставляло джессику прятать лицо в рукавах свитера или искать взглядом что-то, за что можно было бы безболезненно уцепиться и перевести дух. из кухни вкусно пахло — тэён снова что-то пекла, пытаясь куда-то деть свои руки. пытаясь быть занятой. с трудом, но помогало. джессика не могла ее осуждать за желание убежать от времени и самой себя. не имела права. 

 

ее сказки всегда плохо заканчивались. в глазах тэён что-то появлялось — не так, как загораются огоньки на домах в сочельник. не как новая ароматизированная свеча из икеи. не как фонари по вечерам зимой, одиноко стоящие на холоде и не знающие, куда приткнуть свою единственную ногу. там тускло белело что-то по-застарелому больное. что-то, что уже давно должно было перестать болеть, но почему-то продолжало. изо дня в день. из года в год. из истории в.

 

— историю. расскажи мне еще одну. а я буду слушать, зная, что все они о тебе самой. 

 

тэён не разозлилась. тэён не возразила — зачем. разомкнула губы и продолжила, пока джессика не знала, жаться ей к противоположному краю маленького мягкого дивана в чужой гостиной или к самой тэён, которая могла отсыпать одними буквами — с ума сойти, их все еще было так мало, но она умудрялась складывать их по-разному и делать из этого что-то невероятное — так много острого и ранящего, что джессика не могла от этого не задыхаться. и не хотеть еще.

 

все истории тэён были грустными и плохо заканчивались. потому что все они были о ней.


	9. о вопросе выбора

джессика, на самом деле, никогда не выбирала. 

 

если подумать, за нее всегда это делал кто-то другой, и все, что ей оставалось, — ждать. смотреть, как все уплывает куда-то прямо перед ней, как другие люди давят на рычаги ее собственной жизни, пока она связана по рукам и ногам. парализована. пока она несчастлива, но тем несчастьем, о котором не говорят словами и не проливают в песни. 

 

такое запирают в себе. или в комнате, в которую никому нельзя, в слезах, которые не останавливаются неделями и разъедают щеки не хуже кислоты, остаются за глухими дверями и уже не прячутся от сестер. люди без выбора болят тихо, пока внутри них заливает дождем все краски и цветы — и все красивое чахнет, начиная загнивать от корней. 

 

джессика человек далеко не слабый. все ее красивое — оно никуда не девается. вырастает заново из семян, которые она сама садит и поливает заботливо. никаких кактусов — только белые лилии и кустовые розы, тоже белоснежные; только нежность в ответ на все колючки. по-другому она все равно так и не научилась. 

 

джессика не выбирала, когда должна была сказать  _ прощайте  _ людям, которых любила. даже если никто и не слушал этих слов, если не слышал. она их сказала уже дома, в пустой комнате, скорее самой себе, чем кому-то еще. потому что закрытым перед носом дверям вообще мало что в принципе можно сказать. 

 

джессика не выбирает с тэён, только ждет. ждет, когда выберут ее. наверное, в этом и дело все было: у тэён, в отличие от нее, оказалось так много свободы, так много вариантов, с которыми она не знала, что делать. не могла вместить в сердце, все вываливалось в нерешительность и песни. она пела, а джессика плакала —  ей никогда не хотелось становиться песнями о расставании. а кактусы из дома она так и не выбросила. они ни в чем виноваты не были. 

 

джекён просит ее:  _ поговори со мной, _ умоляет даже.  _ расскажи мне обо всем. о том, как тебе было больно, тоже. как ты все свои цветы выбросила и новые посадила. как ты плакала днями напролет. как ты безнадежно ждала. и любила.  _ джессика на это улыбается — пережила, переболело, а вино в бокал наливает все равно. джекён не знает, как ей удается сиять, как она все это вообще. единственный ответ, который приходит к ней в голову: потому что это джессика. и ничего больше.

 

джессика делает свой первый выбор.

 

джессика выбирает джекён. 


	10. и потому убила

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> снк!ау тэён|леви, джессика|эрвин

может, это было ее предназначением: терять всех, кого она когда-либо любила. или своеобразным показателем того, насколько близким она считала человека, что ушел и больше никогда не вернется. еще никто не придумал, как вернуться из мира смерти, даже сыворотка в этой битве бессильна, и тэён, все такая же маленькая, такая же невообразимо крошечная на фоне деревьев за стенами или титана, убившего первых в ее жизни друзей, тоже не может ничего.

 

ни в первый раз, ни во второй —  и даже тогда она пыталась не сожалеть о том, что уже произошло. судьба жестока и никогда не была другой по отношению к ней, словно тэён изначально была грязной и не имела права на счастье. она всю жизнь, сколько себя помнит, пыталась эту грязь вымыть, но та проникла слишком глубоко под кожу. еще в подземелье тэён была, пожалуй, единственной, кого волновало, как от нее пахнет и чиста ли ее одежда. обычно у людей не было времени на такие мысли, они лишь страдали, болели и доживали свое, а тэён набирала воду и стирала кожу до красных саднящих пятен, только бы не быть такой же, как они.

 

потом появилась джессика —  в белоснежно-белом, с крыльями свободы за спиной, преклонилась перед ней, опустившись в грязь. тэён хотела возненавидеть ее почему-то уже тогда, тэён хотела ее убить. а джессика смотрела на нее такими добрыми глазами, каких у людей в подземелье не увидеть. только у ее сестры, которая и сестрой-то ей не приходилась. 

 

тэён думала: в сделке, которую джессика тогда предложила, у нее не было права голоса, ее жизнь не могла стать другой. менее несчастной. так тэён получила билет наверх, туда, где люди все равно слишком далеки от свободы, и только птицы могут летать там, где вздумается. у джессики кроме улыбки были свои мечты и надежды, которые она несла всем остальным, светилась, даже когда люди бросали в нее камни. и все, что она могла сделать —  улыбнуться. потому что всю вину несла на своих плечах.

 

тэён хотела ее убить. невыносимо, животно. будто бы от этого стало легче, но ее потеря от исчезновения джессики с пути не стала бы ранить меньше, тэён бы никого этим не вернула. у нее не осталось ни одной цели, ни одного человека рядом, и джессика ей все это дала заново, вторым шансом свыше, незаслуженным и пустым, ведь он тоже так и не принес ей ничего хорошего, а все хоть на толику счастливое забрал с собой даже не в могилу. в лес. они тогда так и не смогли похоронить солдат и бросили их тела валяться на земле. мертвым все равно.

 

джессике не было жалко ничего, даже себя. ее ладонь, сжавшись на клинке, почти не дрожала. тэён могла сделать что угодно, но ее руки опустились, и поднимать их больше смысла не было.

 

джессика дала ей понять: крылья намного важнее. люди ползают, роют землю руками и смотрят только вниз, они слишком боятся узнать, что там, наверху, откуда можно упасть. потому что люди забыли, стерли из памяти все воспоминания о своей силе. о том, что могут летать. но джессика об этом никогда не забывала. особенно красивой она была в лучах утреннего солнца, что подсвечивало ее силуэт и отражалось в волосах. тэён хотелось улыбнуться — джессика и сама была солнцем — но она не двигалась и просто смотрела. пыталась сохранить на будущее то, что неизбежно исчезает и утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы. в рассвете всегда было что-то такое, что давало надежду. словно новый день должен был перекроить весь мир и все изменить. рассветы были похожи на джессику. 

 

в конце концов, тэён потеряла и ее и перестала бояться потерять кого-либо еще, потому что в мире больше не осталось никого из людей, которых она любила. 

 

наверное, она любила их слишком сильно. 


	11. обратная сторона луны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> снк!ау тэён|леви, джессика|эрвин, джекён|ханджи, чеён|армин

джекён помнит лицо тэён, тот взгляд, каким она смотрела, как догорает джессика. как она отвернулась и уронила всю себя под ноги, выдавила это  _ вот как _ , стоило джекён сказать то, чего они обе ждали, к чему они обе все равно не были готовы. они так и остались сидеть на крыше, ошеломленные, потрясенные каждая своей бедой и все равно одной: смерть всех ранит одинаково, и теряют на войне близких все тоже одинаково, никакие правила и статусы здесь не действуют. тэён сказала: _плюнь на свою мечту и умри,_ а все равно зачем-то ждала чуда. не знала, что такое может жить даже в ней, но ждала. чудо случилось, чтобы она его растоптала.

 

они не знали, что делать дальше. из повязки джекён сочилась кровь, и даже так она выглядела невероятно сильной. у тэён больше не получалось такой быть. на минуту она дала всем своим чувствам вырваться наружу и отпечататься на лице, словно и не надежда человечества она, а просто сломанный человек. иллюзия свободы рассеивалась, солнце уходило за горизонт, и тэён думала, что взойти еще раз оно просто не сможет. 

 

ее раны болели, плащ был заляпан кровью и грязью, и тэён хотелось лишь вылезти из своего тела и перестать быть собой — человеком, который ничего не может удержать в своих маленьких руках. на нее смотрели сверху вниз и видели в ломкой сгорбленной фигуре остаток надежды, утешая себя этим, юные солдаты, посвятившие свои сердца, чего-то от нее ждали, мучились сомнениями от нехватки главного ориентира, символа, что вел их к несуществующий победе все это время. тэён не стала бы новым, у нее в этом мире свое место, и чеён тоже не станет. тэён выплюнет эти слова прямо на нее, а потом пожалеет. у чеён тоже, как и у нее когда-то, второй шанс, то ли все исправить, то ли потерять все снова.

 

у нее еще будет какой-то отголосок смысла, джессика вложила его напоследок в ее сердце, а тэён пообещала, поклялась, потому что она всегда делала все, о чем джессика ее просила. и больше не попросит.


End file.
